zitcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
ZitCraft Wiki
Helpful Links: Official ZitCraft Website Players Guide to ZitCraft In-Game Places Holiday Specials Player Commands List of plugins with links Welcome to ZitCraft! Hello, and welcome to you all! Zitcraft is a free survival server that anyone can join and we use Beastnode as our provider. Zitcraft was created by the awesome owner, Warezit. We have great uptime 99.9%. Zitcraft is for anyone and everyone is is friendly, mature, and loves to play survival. We offer many great things in the game, and we are constantly adding new things to do for our players to keep them coming back. Our aim is for everyone to having something to do that they enjoy, whether that be mining, building, or just diddling around! Owner warezit ---->>>> "Warezit is the owner of Zitcraft and is one of the most dedicated owners that you will find when it comes to free minecraft servers. He is on the server every day, with one of the highest ontimes on server. He dedicated a lot of his time to helping the players, fixing problems, and building new places for the players to enjoy. Unlike other servers, you can actually find Warezit in game when he is playing/working on things, and he talks freely to the players. Players do not have to worry about bothering him if they really need help, he's very friendly and always has time for those that are having issues." --Arcania Staff Zitcraft has some of the best staff members you will find. They are friendly, helpful, kind, and always willing to be there for the players. They do play the game right along the players, unlike other servers. They help moniter players, keep the griefing to a minimum, and keep things running smoothly. We have Moderators, High Moderator, and Administrators. Every staff member started out as a regular player, just like everyone else. It is possible to message the staff members, so if you want to talk to one spacifically, you can. Never be afraid to approach a staff member for help, even if you're worried that you'll seem foolish or stupid. The staff is there to help players with their problems, it is their jobs. Players We have an awesome player base, and many wonderful players that are friendly and fun. Many of them love to make friends and chat, so if that is what you're looking for, you're in the right place. Many players are kind enough to lend a helping hand to fellow players when it comes to building and such. So far, we don't have any problems with rudeness or mischief. Our players are probably some of the best and most friendly players you will find on any of the servers. Fun Things To Do Zitcraft has fun things to do and we aim to make our server awesome and unique, offering players things that they won't find on any other servers. There are games to play, arenas to fight in, places to explore, events to look forward to, and much more. So, I hope you will join us on Zitcraft, we look forward to meeting you! If you need more information on our server you can always check out one of the Zitcraft Youtube videos made by a variety of our members! See Warezit on his Youtube Channel or stop by on the server if you have any questions you would like answered by the staff! Offical webpage is here About ZitCraft Category:Browse